


tengerzöld

by artepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, the demigod who lived
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artepotter/pseuds/artepotter
Summary: Harry Potter csuklóján születése óta ott virít egy név. De mégis ki nevezi el a gyerekét Perszeusznak?





	tengerzöld

Harry Potter hat éves kora körül kezdte megszokni a jobb csuklóján vöröslő betűket. Petunia néni és Vernon bácsi soha nem beszéltek neki a jelentőségéről, végül Dudley lökött barátaitól hallott valamennyit. Kint csücsült az előszobában, hosszú pulóverének ujját felhajtva tanulmányozta a kacskaringós feliratot, melyet akkor még nem tudott elolvasni.

Később a lépcső alatti gardróbban gubbasztott, idősebben, ám ugyanabban a ruhában, és még takarodó után három órával is azon járt az esze, hogy mégis kicsodát hívhatnak Perszeusznak. Határozottan a leghülyébb név volt, amit valaha hallott.

Tíz évesen vette észre, hogy a betűk elkezdtek halványulni. A hajdanán égővörös vonások lassan átfordultak barnába, Harryben pedig mélyen kialakult egy keserű gondolat, amely onnantól kezdve egyre jobban csak teret követelt magának.

Tizenegy évesen, első olyan karácsonyán, melyre boldogan emlékezett vissza, beszélt legjobb barátjának a névről a csuklóján. Ron is megmutatta az övét, szégyenkezett, arca és haja szinte egybeolvadt, ahogyan Harry elolvasta: Hermione.

Tizenkét évesen kezdett aggódni Ron húga miatt, akárhányszor ránézett és Ginny eltakart csuklójára, görcsbe rándult a gyomra. Néma és láthatatlan sóhaj szakadt fel belőle, mikor először megpillantotta a Luna nevet ott tündökölni a hófehér bőrön.

Tizenhárom évesen álmatlan éjszakái egyre csak gyarapodtak. Néha csak a tavalyi év történései kísértették, viszont mikor jobb kedvében járt, előszeretettel játszott Perszeusz gondolatával. Milyen színű a szeme? Milyen a hangja? Varázsló-e egyáltalán?

Olyan rövid idő volt az, amit a keresztapjával tölthetett, mégsem tudta levenni a szemét Lupin professzor és Sirius kezeiről, melyeken egymás nevei szerepeltek.

 

Tizennégy évesen, a víz dermesztő sötétségében lebegve, mikor még azt sem fogta fel, merre van a fel és a le, nem hogy a feladaton gondolkozzon, segítségért kiáltott. Belegondolva, sokkal inkább volt erőtlen és elveszett suttogás, melyre már abban a pillanatban érezte a késztetést, amikor a habok szoros ölelésbe fogták. Megérintette a halovány feliratot, lehunyt szemmel mormolt, mire a betűk elkezdtek felmelegedni. Talán a sebhelye okozta fájdalmaihoz tudta volna hasonlítani, de sokkal kellemesebb és élettel telibb volt annál. Mintha suttogott volna a melegség, ami elkezdte végigjárni, meggyőző volt és kedves.

Tizenöt évesen szinte rá sem nézett a csuklójára, az akkori események mellett nem engedhette meg magának, hogy Perszeusz körül járjanak a gondolatai. A tavaszi szünetben már ott lakozott benne a bűntudat, majd a nyár beálltával Sirius neve volt az egyetlen dolog a világon, ami számított.

Tizenhat évesen, a nyár utolsó heteiben arra jutott, hogy a lelki társ fogalma nagyobb hülyeség mint a tény, hogy valaki képes a gyerekét Perszeusznak elnevezni. Azt követően, a tanév első kviddics mérkőzéséhez átöltözve vette észre a vészesen halványuló írást.

Utána sokszor álmodott a név teljes eltűnésével, ilyenkor hevesen zakatoló szívvel ült fel az ágyában, a hálótermen végignézve helyezte ujjait a feliratra, melyek akkor mintha ténylegesen felizzottak volna.

Tizenhét évesen gyakran nézte Ront és Hermionét, ahogy csak beszélgettek vagy veszekedtek. Furcsa volt belegondolnia, hogy nagykorú volt már, mégsem találkozott még Percyvel. (Hermione időközben utánanézett, azt mondta, valószínűleg így becézik. Nem segített sokat, lévén ezután még jó pár hétig akárhányszor Harry Percyre gondolt, hirtelen csak Ron bátyja jelent meg lelki szemei előtt.)

Mikor elérkezett a Roxfort ostroma, és McGalagony azt mondta, hív segítséget, Harry egyáltalán nem egy csapat narancssárga és rikító lila pólós kölyökre gondolt. Mindenki nagykorú volt közülük és saját felelősségre szálltak harcba a professzor állítása szerint, akkor is, minden varázslónak akadtak kétségeik.

A harc végeztével Harry egyedül sántikált végig az udvaron miután mindenki szót váltott vele. Az arcán lévő sebeket csak úgy szaggatták és égették a könnyei, melyek miatt nem is láthatta az előtte elhaladó narancssárga pólós fiút. Hátratántorodott abban a pillanatban, ahogy összeütköztek, és felnézett az idegen félvérre. Túlontúl is ismerős és ősi volt az az érzés, ami átjárta Harryt a tengerzöld szempárba bámulva.

– Percy, jössz? – kiáltotta egy lány a távolból.

Harry csuklóján a név már-már le akart olvadni, mégis a varázsló ereiben a vér megfagyott, a tüdeje mintha cementtel telt volna meg. Percy a lány irányába fordult, Harrynek muszáj volt tennie valamit.

Még mielőtt Percy elindulhatott volna, Harry megragadta a karját. Az egyetlen dolog, amit hallott a saját szívverése volt, megérinteni Percy bőrét pedig olyan, mintha csak a sajátja lett volna. A fiú szakadt és véres, szintén tengerzöld pulóverének ujját Harry akaratlanul is felrántotta, így tisztán kivehette az ott szereplő nevet. Annabeth.


End file.
